Time Is Crucial
by Teh Pucuk Harem
Summary: Karena waktu (seakan) bergerak terlalu cepat, menyusul setiap keputusan mereka. ・ [IsoKanza]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

by **Kenzeira** (id: 4375474)

.

 **Peringatan** : IsoKanza; future fic; diusahakan tidak OOC. Happy reading! :)

.

.

* * *

Hari hujan.

Sayang sekali, menyesal juga percuma. Isogai lupa tidak mengecek ramalan cuaca. Padahal malam ini dia mau kencan (atau kira-kira begitulah istilahnya). Memang bisa diatasi dengan payung, meminjam dari salah satu karyawan toko. Masalah selesai. Tapi mana bisa begitu, berkencan di bawah naungan payung sementara hujan semakin deras saja. Mau berteduh di mana, ujung-ujungnya pasti berdiri canggung di toko, menunggu reda. Belum lagi kalau digoda oleh teman-temannya yang sesama pegawai toko swalayan.

Menyebalkan sekali kalau dipikir-pikir. Kanzaki mana mau begitu (dan Isogai juga enggan begitu, omong-omong). Kencan 'kan harus ke tempat menyenangkan, romantis. Menonton bioskop, mengobrol ringan di kedai kopi. Lagipula belum tentu Kanzaki diizinkan keluar rumah malam-malam, lebih-lebih saat hujan begini. Walau katanya dia sudah mendapat izin khusus malam ini saja. Bagaimana jadinya, hujan malah turun. Pasti orangtuanya berubah pikiran.

Isogai mendesah kesal. Andai dia mengecek ramalan cuaca, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya. Dia mendadak merasa bersalah. Tentu saja, kencan terpaksa harus dibatalkan. Isogai tidak mau membuat Kanzaki sakit. Mau bilang apa nanti pada orangtuanya. Malu. Mereka 'kan menjaga Kanzaki sepenuhnya, terdengar kasar kalau Isogai membiarkan perempuan itu kedinginan.

Tapi siapa tahu hujan reda sebelum pukul tujuh malam. Semoga.

Harapan tetaplah harapan. Hujan masih sama deras. Isogai murung seketika. Dia berganti _shift_ dengan gontai, rasanya seperti tidak menapak. Dia jauh lebih murung tatkala teman-temannya menggoda; kencan, kencan! Kencan pertama seorang Isogai Yuuma! Mereka lantas tertawa tanpa menyadari keresahan di wajahnya. Kejam sekali.

Secara mengejutkan, Kanzaki Yukiko justru sudah berada di luar, menunggu. Payung transparan berada dalam genggaman. Isogai mengerjap, tidak mengira. Padahal beberapa menit lalu dia mengirim pesan perihal kencan yang batal. Tapi Kanzaki sudah datang. Sepuluh kali lebih memalukan andaikata dia memaksa perempuan itu kembali pulang. Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Tinggal menikmati saja buburnya, enak atau tidak.

"Aku baru membaca pesannya setelah sampai di sini."

Lihat, bagaimana bisa Isogai tidak enak hati melihat raut muka Kanzaki. Perempuan cantik itu memang tersenyum saat mengatakannya, namun senyuman tersebut terlihat samar—samar dan dibumbui kecewa. Isogai semakin tak enak hati tatkala Kanzaki menundukan kepala, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Mana mungkin dia membuat perempuan yang dia suka memasang wajah kecewa begitu. Jahat namanya.

Isogai menggaruk tengkuk. "A-ah, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula akulah yang salah, seharusnya aku mengirim pesan lebih awal. Maaf karena rencana kencan kita jadi kacau begini, Kanzaki-san."

Kanzaki menggeleng-geleng kuat. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan pulang. Kita lanjutkan saja kalau kau tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya ada film yang ingin kutonton bersamamu, katanya bagus. Baru rilis tiga hari lalu. Atau ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Dengar-dengar ada Maid Café di dekat sini, baru buka semingguan. Mumpung masih jam tujuh, siapa tahu kau ingin ke sana dulu."

"Kita nonton di bioskop saja."

Payung dibuka lebar, Kanzaki membiarkan Isogai yang memegang payungnya. Mereka berjalan pelan sambil sesekali mengobrol mengenai masa lalu, kenangan menyenangkan saat masih SMP. Meski harus terpisah ketika memasuki jenjang SMA, keduanya sama sekali tidak memutus kontak. Isogai kadang heran, kenapa Kanzaki mau diajak berkencan, padahal katanya Kanzaki populer sekali waktu SMA. Terlebih sekarang ini dia jadi mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi ternama.

"Sayang sekali Isogai-kun tidak kuliah." Kanzaki bergumam, seakan membaca pikirannya.

Isogai tertawa hambar. "Ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Aku ingin sekali melanjutkan sekolah, kalau boleh jujur. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, ada hal-hal tertentu yang harus lebih diprioritaskan. Aku tidak boleh egois. Sekolah bisa menunggu tahun depan—atau dua tahun lagi."

"Kau sungguh baik hati."

Ada semburat kemerahan di pipi, tercetak samar. Isogai mengusap hidung. "A-ah, tidak juga. Kadang aku mengeluh seperti kebanyakan orang."

"Tapi kau tidak menunjukannya."

Isogai menoleh ke arah Kanzaki. Dua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Tidak tahu kenapa, Kanzaki terlihat semakin cantik dan bersinar. Ia menelan ludah. Ada dorongan untuk mengecup bibir merah muda itu. Pasti hidupnya lebih ringan andaikata Kanzaki bersedia menjadi pasangannya, hidup di bawah atap yang sama, membesarkan anak-anak. Betapa pemikiran sederhana itu sesungguhnya bernilai tak terhingga.

Tapi sebelum itu, Isogai harus mengawali semuanya dengan kencan di malam hujan ini, lalu, tentu saja, berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih krusial.

* * *

 **END**

 **10:31 PM – 25 August 2016**

 **Cr. Title: Timing Is Crucial (c) Russian Red**

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N:  
** Sedang demam cerita ringan, akhir-akhir ini sering begini, entah kenapa. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, semoga tidak mengecewakan :)

 **R** n **R** maybe? C:


End file.
